Prey
by a-moonless-night
Summary: Edward Masen is certainly in the wrong place.To Bella Cullen,his blood is the strongest and she can't control her thirst.She's not about to let him get away.Can anyone stop her plan to kill him?Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight :)**

_**Prologue:**_

_I didn't want to do it. I couldn't do it to him, but at that point I had no other choice. His eyes plead with me as the life slowly left them, his face contorted in pain. I didn't want to give in but I couldn't let him slip away. The pain in my throat increased-becoming unbearable-and I felt the venom readying itself. Bringing my lips to his, I kissed him slowly before moving to his throat. I took a deep breath and as I felt the fire in my throat rage, I took the plunge._

**Your Hope Blew Away with the Wind**

**Bella's POV:**

The talk of the town, he was. For weeks now I've heard non-stop chatter about Edward Masen. Finally the day came and his arrival was greeted by questionable thoughts (ranging from curious to rather naughty) of almost the entire female population. Trust me, if I could blush I would. There were some pretty racy fantasies going on. I tried to block out most of them, but in truth a few of them were quite amusing.

I didn't see what all the fuss was about. Sure, he was a good-looking guy, but he didn't seem too spectacular.

As he entered the lunchroom with Mike Newton, I noticed that Lauren Mallory cleared a place for him in record time-next to her. I laughed, remembering her fantasies as some of the more 'amusing' ones.

_What is it? _I heard a voice in my head. I looked over at Alice who was looking at me. I glanced over to where Edward and Lauren sat. She started laughing lightly.

_Did you know that she plans of doing something that involves the supply closet that would be considered assault? But don't worry, before she gets too far the janitor will walk in and save him._

I raised my eyebrows in response. So that's it-I was wondering why she was thinking about 'mops getting in the way'. Then I heard Mike's thoughts.

_He's already honing in on the Cullens, huh? How should I break it to him that he won't be getting very far there?_

I looked over and sure enough, Edward was staring over at us. Noticing me, he quickly looked away-a move which I'm sure he thought was subtle. I got why he would be looking over at us, though. The five of us pretty much stood out against the rest of the student population.

Emmett, with his muscled arm wrapped around the intimidatingly gorgeous Rosalie, looked pretty menacing. Jasper and Alice were staring off into different directions, but he held her hand like a vice. They weren't as 'on-display' as Emmett and Rose, but no one could doubt that they were one of the most intensely beautiful couples in the last century or so. That left me. Everyone sees my behaviour as anti-social but trust me-it's best if I don't take an interest in anyone.

_Edward, stop looking over at them when I'm right here. _Lauren was flipping her hair to gain attention. Then I heard Mike, out loud this time.

"The Cullens? Yeah, they're all like, together. Well not Bella but-"

"Which one is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Brown hair. They're all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. They've been with them since they were young. Technically, Alice, Bella and Emmett are siblings and related to Esme, who I think is their aunt or something. She adopted them when they were eight. Rosalie and Jasper, the twins, were adopted later.

"Bella?" Emmett said. "What the new guy's reaction?" I chuckled before trying to hear Edward's thoughts. Unsettling thing was, I couldn't. I wasn't able to read his mind at all.

"I don't know…" I became annoyed. Not only did I have to listen to everyone's fantasies of him but I couldn't hear his thoughts.

Alice and Jasper got up and walked out of the room after throwing out their trays of uneaten food. The next moment, a gust of wind blew through and I was glad that Jasper got away in time. Being the newest to our 'lifestyle', I don't think he could've handled it. And then it hit me.

The sweetest smell I had ever known. Me throat burned like not other and it took my all not to jump across the room at that very moment. I knew the source of the blood calling out to me immediately-Edward Masen. I felt like I couldn't control myself, it was the strongest, sweetest blood that I had smelled in my entire existence.

I examined him from across the room. I could tempt him easily; it wouldn't even take any effort. And he was so easily breakable…I hoped that Alice wouldn't foresee anything, because that was it-my plan was set.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

The lunchroom was crowded and noisy. I followed Mike to the table he and his friends sat at and I was greeted by Lauren.

Great.

"You can sit here if you want." Not wanting to be rude, I faked a smile and sat down next to her.

"So how are you liking it here?" A girl named Jessica asked me. I assumed that she was Mike's girlfriend by the way that he put his arm around her.

"It's pretty good."

"Is it really different from Arizona?" Lauren smiled, trying flirt. In my head, I rolled my eyes-obviously.

"Yeah, a bit. But I'll get used to it." I looked around the room and that's when I saw them. The guys were intimidating and the girls were gorgeous. They didn't talk or even eat; they just stared off in different directions.

The blonde girl looked like she could be on a centrefold and her boyfriend looked like he could rip me to pieces if he heard that. The little black haired girl looked to be in an intense handholding situation with the tall blonde guy beside her. The last girl, the brown haired girl, appeared to be on her own. She nearly took my breath away she was so beautiful. Just then, she looked over at me. I looked away, embarrassed that she caught me staring.

"Who are they?" I asked Mike, dropping my voice. He knew who I was talking about immediately and explained who they were. As the little one walked out with her boyfriend, I saw that there was no way she couldn't be a dancer. I finally realized why I couldn't seem to look away-their appearance. It wasn't just that they were all immensely good looking, but all five of them had the same pale skin and the same dark shadows under their golden coloured eyes.

"I wouldn't waste your time on Bella if I were you." Mike said once Jessica left. "She may be beautiful, but she won't give you the time of day." I sensed some bitterness coming from Mike and wondered if he had asked out Bella before Jessica. Judging by the look on his face as he turned around to gawk at Bella, he never got over her.

"Anyways," he said, clearing his throat. "I have to get going. But I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." As Mike got up, I noticed that Bella was staring at me again, this time with a hungry look in her eye and a seductive half smile playing across her lips. It sent a shiver through my spine. I wouldn't mind being pursued by Bella at all. I wondered which guy would. I mean, Rosalie was hot, but it was like Bella knew she was beautiful but didn't flaunt it. Plus, she had the whole mysterious thing that only made her appeal grow stronger.

I cursed the bell when it rang, forcing me to tear my eyes from Bella's. Lauren walked with me to my biology classroom, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath as she stared longingly at the supply closet door when we passed it. I didn't even want to know what she was thinking about.

"I have to get to Trig right now, but I'll talk to you later?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, um thanks…Lauren." I smiled politely before walking into the room. Upon doing so, I was floored. There-at the table with the only available seat-was Bella Cullen. I didn't even thing of anything else as Mr. Banner signed my slip and pointed me to the open seat.

Sitting down, I noticed that her eyes were no longer golden, but nearly black. What distracted me was that the hungry look was back. She turned to me and flashed me a dazzling smile. I'm sure I looked stupid just sitting there blinking, but I couldn't help it. She looked beautiful, alluring-and dangerous. In the smoothest, silkiest voice I've ever heard, she spoke.

"You must me Edward Masen. I'm Bella Cullen."

**All right, new story! I think I'm going to have some fun writing this one-it was time for the vampires to take place. ******

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Mind on a Mission with EnoughAmmuntition

**I, in no way, own Twilight or the characters in it. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the amazingness of it. Also, the title of this chapter comes from 'Navigate Me' by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

**Mind on a Mission with Enough Ammunition**

_**Edward's POV:**_

For the rest of Biology, I was completely distracted. The fact that I was sitting next to Bella was intoxicating on its own. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could've sworn that with each beat the hunger in Bella's eyes grew stronger. I took a fleeting glance at her and noticed that her posture was rigid and she was completely still, she didn't even appear to be breathing. Her black eyes focused on the front room.

I, on the other hand, couldn't focus on anything and that proved to be evident when Mr. Banner called on me to answer a question.

"What was that?" I asked stupidly. Mr. Banner rolled his eyes.

"Can you answer the question, Mr. Masen?"

"Um…prophase?" I thought my shot in the dark had worked when Mr. Banner only stared at me. That was until he sighed.

"Can anyone else answer the question, since Mr. Masen seems to be paying more attention to his new lab partner rather than the lesson?" The laughter of the class drowned out the answer, so I never did find out what the lesson was about. I felt the heat rising to me face and knew that I wouldn't be able to look Bell ain the eye ever again. Soon after, I felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't even worry about it. To be honest, I have no idea what he's saying either." I felt Bella's cool breath tickle my ear. I hope that my shiver wasn't too noticeable. "I seem to find myself…distracted." She finished.

I tried to focus on the chalkboard but I couldn't. I glanced over at Mike, who seemed to be shooting me a look wishing me a thousand painful deaths, and assumed that he noticed the exchanged. When he finally looked away, Bella slipped me a note then gathered her things before she left her seat.

"Mr. Banner, I have an appointment with my guidance councillor, can I go?" I heard her ask. Mr. Banner only nodded in response and watched her leave. He shook his head quickly when the door shut behind her. I opened the note eagerly, wanting to know what she could've said.

_Edward-_

_In five minutes, excuse yourself however way possible and meet me in the supply closet at the end of the hallway. Do not leave me waiting._

_-Bella._

Those five minutes were the longest of my entire life. When they finally passed, I raised my hand.

"Mr. Masen?"

"Could I go to the bathroom?" I asked the first thing that I was able to think of.

"Yes, go." Mr. Banner waved me off. It took all of my willpower not to run out of the classroom. Getting into the hallway, I trusted my gut and walked down the length of it in the direction I remembered. I knew it wasn't the greatest idea, seeing as how I didn't even know this girl, but I was too thrilled to even care.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a room and the door quickly closed, thrusting me into darkness.

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

I spent the majority of class trying to read Edward's thoughts. Unfortunately, I couldn't and I was becoming immensely frustrated. How was I supposed to know if he would follow me? Then Mr. Banner singled him out and I had my answer-he would. Mike's thoughts of, '_Look at him staring at her. As if he's ever have a chance…' _confirmed it. To have some fun, I leaned into Edward and whispered in his ear. I felt him tense up beneath my touch and his heart went insane, making my throat ache in longing.

Just a little while longer…oh, I give up.

I slipped him a note and left the room. Arriving at the supply closet, I silently cursed myself for not thinking of anyplace better. Oh well, thank you Lauren Mallory.

Right on time, I could smell Edward arrive. I reached out and pulled him in quickly.

"What did you tell him?" I demanded. I heard the breathlessness in his answer.

"I told him I went to the bathroom."

I considered this for a moment. "I can work with that." I saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly silenced it by pressing my lips to his. He gasped and parted his lips, wanting to inhale more of me I presumed. It didn't even matter to me that I couldn't read his thoughts because in a short while it would cease to exist. I broke apart and took a deep breath, taking in every bit of the scent of his blood as I could.

It was so worth it.

I kissed him again, this time trailing my lips from his to the hollow base of his throat. I felt his blood pumping with his erratic heartbeat and smiled to myself. His reaction was almost flattering. I opened my mouth, ready to bite into his flesh-

The door suddenly swung open and there stood Alice, taking in the scene in front of her.

_Well, now I'm glad that I decided to intervene._

I looked at her with all the anger I could possibly muster. She looked at me unsympathetically before turning to Edward.

"Please excuse us." She said, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the closet. We left Edward looking a combination of confused and shocked, while still trying to gain control of his breathing.

Alice pulled me out to the parking lot where she threw me into the backseat of my car and got into the driver's seat. She waited until we were away from the school before rounding on me.

"I was strolling through the hallway when I rounded a corner and saw Edward Masen being yanked into the supply closet. I waited around for a janitor but none came, so I decided to barge in and save him myself. Let me tell you, Bella, _I _was even surprised by what I opened the door to. What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what could've happened, what you could've done?"

"I-"

"You could've exposed us all!" Alice shrieked. Who knew that such a little girl could pack in that much fury? "But you weren't thinking, were you! Someone as noticeable as Edward Masen is right now-he's the police chief's son, Bella! You haven't tasted human blood in so long, and you choose today to mess it all up?"

"Alice, you don't understand. His blood is too strong-too appealing-for me to deny!"

"You're just thirsty, Bells. You haven't been hunting in a while. I'll go with you tonight if you want. Just feed though, okay? And not on Edward."

I considered telling her off, but I couldn't bring myself to it. Deep down, I knew she was right.

"Okay."

Arriving back at the house, I got out of the car. I heard the automatic window rolling down.

"Bella? I won't tell them, I promise. But you have to promise me." I nodded in response.

"Thanks, Alice." I watched her speed out of the driveway before opening the front door and walking into the house.

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_

I wasn't sure how I looked when I walked back into the classroom, but I received a few glances from my classmates. As I sat back down in my seat, Mr. Banner came over.

"Edward, are you all right?" What was I supposed to answer with? _Yeah, Mr. Banner. I'm just a little dizzy from kissing Bella Cullen in the supply closet. Don't worry, my heart rate will return to normal soon enough, same goes with my breath…_

"I got sick. That's all." I must've looked pretty frazzled because Mr. Banner gave me one last worried look before walking away.

Did all that even happen? Was I really in the supply closet with Bella only minutes earlier, or did I imagine that entire thing?

I pressed my lips together and came to a conclusion-there was no way I imagined those kisses.

I realized why everyone looked at me strangely when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. My skin was flushed and my hair was messier than usual. Once the palpitations in my heart settled down, I was able to get a steady head and smoothen out my expression.

"What happened, man?" Mike asked, slipping into Bella's seat. He would probably be the last person I would tell.

"I got sick." I said lamely.

"I don't buy it." He stared me down until I finally gave in. Sighing, I pulled the note from my pocket and tossed it to him. He skimmed over it and looked back and forth from me to the note in disbelief.

"Yeah right…like that…like she…" I didn't say anything, because frankly I didn't get it either. Mike's expression hardened when he passed the note back to me.

"Weird." He said. I merely nodded and with that he left. The bell rang and I gathered my things quickly, eager to get out of there.

* * *

_**Alice's POV:**_

I sat in the car until the end of the day, wondering why I hadn't actually seen what Bella was planning. To think, she was _that _close to…

The passenger door opened and in slipped Jasper. Feeling my mood, he immediately turned to me.

"What is it? Where's Bella?"

"Hang on." I waited until Rose and Emmett were in the car before starting.

"Alice?"

"Okay, I told her I wouldn't tell you, so you have to be especially careful with your thought's around Bella. That means you too, Emmett."

"What? Why do you guys always suspect-" he protested. I silenced him with a look.

"You can't let her know that you know. It's for her own good." I continued.

"We won't." Rosalie promised. "What is it Alice?"

I explained everything to them-what I found, what Bella was about to do. "I'm going to need your help." I said to them. Jasper, Rose and Emmett nodded. I started the car and quickly drove home.

* * *

**I already have the next two chapters written, so I'm thinking that if I can get at least five reviews on this, I'll post chapter three. Sound like a plan? Just tell me anything, it doesn't matter what you write to me. I figured that five isn't too much to ask for. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Can't Hold Myself Back

**I do not own any of these characters or anything else related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of this series, which I am obsessed with :)  
Title of chapter came from Burning Up by The Jonas Brothers (I looooove them. Just saying.)**

**Can't Hold Myself Back**

**Bella's POV:**

I was pacing outside of Carlisle's study when I heard Emmett. I knew that Carlisle was at work that night, but I found it calming to pace outside his office and think of what he would say to help me out.

When Alice drove up with Jasper, Emmett and Rose, I trusted that she kept her word-all of their thoughts were no where near me or what I almost did to Edward. But one single thought shattered it all.

_Okay…man this is hard! All right, concentrate-keep thoughts from Bella. Ugh! What can I think about that will distract me from what she did...aw, man! Bella! Don't get mad at Alice!_

Too late-I was furious. I raced to the front door and wrenched it open. Alice, always two steps ahead of us all, was already standing behind it to block my path.

"Move out of my way, Alice." I growled through my teeth. She just stood there, still. I growled even fiercer, yet she stared at me as though I hadn't made a sound. I tried to run past her but her hand caught my arm. It was no use to try and get away-her grip was iron clad.

"I had to tell them." She finally said.

"Really? I distinctly remember you saying something about a promise." I hissed. Her expression didn't falter.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I decided that they needed to know. We can all help you out."

"Oh, you _decided,_ did you? And it was you decision to make?"

"You can't kill him, Bella. No matter how much you think you want to, how much your instincts tell you to. You can't do it."

"What is going on here?" We heard Esme enter the room but neither Alice or myself looked away from one another.

"Don't do it, Bella. Promise me." I laughed humourlessly when she said this.

"Oh, a promise? You want me to promise you?" I let every bit of fury exude from me. "Fine, just because I know how much promises are worth around here-I'm _promise _you, Alice." In one quick movement, my arm was out of her grip and I was running as fast as I could go, making sure that no one could catch up with me.

Finding Edward's house wasn't difficult. As I hid outside, waiting for him to arrive, I pictured the different ways I could kill him, trying to decide. It was mainly for Alice's viewing pleasure as each scenario was more gruesome than the last. When Edward finally got home, I noted that his father was still at work.

Perfect. He's alone; I can do this quickly and easily.

Just as I was about to spring up on Edward, Lauren Mallory pulled up into his driveway.

_Ha, I knew this was the place... _I heard her think. I shrunk back into the trees. Of course Lauren would ruin my entire plan. Although…

I smiled and thought up all new ways to follow through with my plan. Simple-I could just drain them both. I could get it done quickly and then just drag them out into the woods…making it look like some animal attacked them.

I had it fully formed in my head when something stopped me. I looked over to Edward, who was trying to get Lauren to leave, and noticed something that I hadn't noticed before. His eyes caught me off guard since I wasn't really paying attention to his features at all that day. I wasn't sure what it was about them, but his eyes were enough for me to miss my chance to attack them both. Lauren left, but I noticed Edward heading back to his house.

I snapped back into what I was there for. I longed for the fire inside me to be put out at last. As I was about to go in for the kill, Alice's words from earlier rang through my head.

'_You could have exposed us all…he's the police chief's son, Bella!' _I tried to ignore it, but I remembered one more thing she had said. '_You haven't tasted human blood in so long…' _Though I longed for it more than ever at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to disappoint Carlisle, to disappoint my entire family.

I broke a branch off a tree in frustration and left Edward's house. I ran back into the woods but didn't go directly home-by then I was too thirsty. I kept running until I came across the scent of a nearby deer. I captured it quickly and upon tearing into it's flesh, I gave myself over to my instincts.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

Thank God, she's finally gone.

After some intense persuasion on my part, Lauren finally left my house. Walking back to my house, I tried to figure out what it was she stopped by for, but I had no idea because I hadn't really listened to her babbling. I set foot on my first step when I heard an enormous crack from the woods. Looking over to where the sound came from, I could've sworn I saw a flash of long, brown hair.

Get a hold of yourself, Edward. You're still thinking of her. Stop.

I sighed and walked into the house. Shortly after I put all of my stuff away, my dad, Charlie, arrived home.

Although I know he wanted me to take his last name, Swan, I couldn't part with my mother's. I think he understood since he never got over my mom, even when she left him. So when she passed, it was as hard on him as it was on me.

"Hey, Ed." He greeted me as he shrugged off his coat. Once he had his boots off and gun put away he came into the living room.

"Hey, dad."

"How was your first day of school here?"

"It was, um…good."

"I passed Lauren Mallory on my way home. She's a friendly girl." I stifled a laugh before replying.

"Oh, she's friendly all right. Very…"

Charlie laughed as he took a seat in his armchair.

"Dad? What…do you know about the Cullens?"

"You've met them, have you?"

"You could say that-Bella's in my biology class." Just saying her name brought heat to my face and a chill down my spine. Luckily, Charlie wasn't observant enough to catch my reaction.

"They're all good kids. Never any trouble, and always respectful. But I suppose Esme and Carlisle wouldn't have it any other way. Carlisle Cullen is the best thing that ever happened to Forks-brilliant doctor. We're lucky that Esme prefers small towns to big cities. So Bella's in your class?" This time, Charlie was quick enough to catch my reaction.

"I see you've noticed her then." He laughed. Oh, I've noticed her all right…

I tried to do my biology homework later that night but I sill had no idea what the class was about. I couldn't answer one question and I knew I would have to pay attention the next day. I couldn't afford not to do my work. Plus, I knew that Mike would never let me see his answers after today.

I shut my books and put everything away while I got changed to go to bed. Looking out my window, I thought I saw a darkened figure in the moonlight but after one blink it was gone. I figured that it was just a trick of the light or something and closed my blinds.

I sunk into bed and found a cd to drown out my millions of thoughts. It didn't exactly help as I began to fall asleep because all I could remember was the smooth, coolness of Bella's touch on my arm, the silkiness of her voice and the feeling of her kiss. The last thing I remembered before dozing off was her face-how soft, perfect it was and how it contrasted against her dark, hungry eyes.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV:**

It was nearly dawn before Bella finally came home. I was relieved to see that her eyes were a vibrant golden colour and not the red I dreaded. She looked tired, even for a vampire, and defeated.

"Bella! Thanks goodness you're home!" Esme exclaimed when Bella walked through the door. I saw that Esme even noticed Bella's golden when she relaxed. After apologizing to Esme for keeping her worried, Bella looked over and found Alice sitting by the window.

"Alice? I'm sorry for reacting badly. I know that you were only trying to help me. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course." Alice skipped up to Bella and gave her a hug. After everyone told Bella they were glad she came back, they left her and I to talk.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." She finally said.

"For what?"

"For nearly exposing us all! I could've ruined everything in one-okay, maybe more than one-moment of stupidity. Carlisle, I went back to his house three times before finally coming home."

"His blood is the strongest for you, isn't it?" I asked. Bella nodded, so I continued. "You have exercised great willpower, Bella."

"I nearly killed him at school. If it weren't for Alice-"

"Exactly," I interrupted. "You will always have us to help you and we will always be behind you, no matter what. Remember that." Bella nodded again before saying a quick thank you and walking toward the doorway.

"I'm going to avoid him. I'm not exposing this family." She said at the door.

"How will you avoid him Biology?"

"Well," she smiled slightly. "I've already passed eleventh grade Biology many times. I suppose one failed class in my eternity isn't going to affect anything, is it?"

"Maybe not." I said before she left. I was reminded of what Alice had talked about while we were waiting for Bella to get home.

_'What do you think? She wouldn't…' Emmett said._

_'No.' Alice explained. ' Although she had some pretty detailed plans, I don't think she has or will kill him.' _

_'What do you think she'll do?' Rose piped up._

_'Avoid him altogether, more than likely. Though it won't matter much…'_

_'Why?' I demanded._

_'By even associating herself with Edward, she's made the decision. In the long run she'll end up with him.' Alice finished. She looked out the window and searched for a sign of Bella's homecoming._

* * *

**Will Bella follow through and ignore him? Will she give in and kill him instead? What will happen? Hahah.**

**Thanks to those of you who review, it's always great to read what you have to say. So keep it up! Thanks for reading this, and the next chapter will be up shortly because I'm writing this one like crazy, and I'm already up to the sixth chapter. So whoo!**

**Oh! And this is completely unrelated, but I just thought I should celebrate the fact that I passed the Literacy test! For those non-Canadians, the Literacy test is basically just a test that we have to take in tenth grade to see if we are up to par in writing and English and whatnot. But yeah, I passed it! One more factor for graduating out of the way! Also, I DID pass math as well-with a 55, but still! Haha, I'm happy :P ANYWAYS! Review if you like and keep reading! Thanks!**


	4. One Touch and I'd Be In Too Deep

**I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, which is good because she is a much better writer than I am :). Title is from 'Vindicated' by Dashboard Confessional.**

**One Touch and I'd Be In Too Deep**

**Edward's POV:**

Several days had passed since the incident with Bella in the supply closet, and she hadn't been to school. For some reason I felt disappointed each day I noticed she was missing. Mike however, seemed glad that I wasn't getting her attention. He even offered me his answers to the Biology homework the other day, but I didn't need them. There was nothing in Biology to distract me anymore.

I drove into the parking lot the following Monday and saw the Cullens' silver Volvo. I still foolishly wondered if Bella had driven it there that day of if it was one of her brothers or sisters. It wasn't until lunch that I realized that maybe I wasn't entirely foolish.

There, laughing and shaking the now-falling snow out of her hair, was Bella Cullen. My heart hammered in my chest when I saw her. I wasn't entirely sure why I reacted that way, but I did. I stared at her in disbelief, still trying to figure out if she was really there or if her smiling face was just a figment of my imagination. It was Lauren who confirmed that what I saw was indeed real.

"Oh, she's back then?" she sounded both annoyed and discouraged.

"I guess so," I muttered, still staring at Bella. Suddenly, Bella turned to look at me and this time, I didn't break eye contact. Her eyes weren't the black I remembered them to be, but a startling golden shade. It was Bella who finally looked away, turning to talk to the smaller girl of the three. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something in the look in her eyes made me nervous for Biology.

I glanced at Bella when I reached my seat. She looked straight ahead with a placid look on her face. Her stool was as far as it could have been without straying away from the table. When I sat down, she didn't even so much as bat and eyelash in my direction.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Only then did she look at me.

"What?"

"For the last week I heard you were sick…I was wondering if you were feeling any better."

"Oh, right. I'm feeling a little better, thank you." She replied stiffly. The class continued with little interaction between us. As we cleaned up our station, she finally said something more than two-word sentences.

"I apologize for leaving you to work alone last week."

"It's all right. You were sick, I understand."

"Right…" A few seconds of awkward silence occurred before she spoke again. "And I'm sorry for what happened in the closet."

"You don't really have to apologize for that." I muttered, blushing a little.

"I do, actually. It was wrong of me to lead you on when nothing could come of it." My heart sank when she said 'nothing'.

"Is that what it was?" I demanded.

"I will admit that I was attracted to you at first, but novelty wore off shortly after. Plus, I'm not right for you at all Edward."

I was taken aback and quickly anger sparked in me.

" _'The novelty wore off'?_" I repeated through clenched teeth. She stared into my eyes, expressionless. Her lack of emotion angered me even more. "So that's it then?"

"That's it."

When the bell rang, I tore out of the classroom, fuming. I reached my truck, wrenched the open and fiercely stuck the key into the ignition. As soon as I got it started, I sped out of the parking lot and onto the road, gripping the wheel tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Somewhere down the road, I suddenly hit a patch of ice and truck began to swerve. It ran through a guardrail and the last thing I was conscious for was feeling myself being thrown from my seat through the windshield. Then it all went black.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I watched him leave the classroom angrily. Sighing, I picked up my things and went to go wait for my family at the car. I reached the Volvo in time to see Edward speeding out of the lot.

I had told him the truth-nothing could happen. I lead him on when I was only using him for his blood. Since he ended up living, I felt the need to apologize for my actions.

Alice gasped when she reached me. I looked at her and realized that it nothing to do with me. Noticing her far-away stare, I knew it was a vision. I read her mind to see what was going to happen.

_Edward crashed his truck through the guardrails and was thrown from the cab. He landed on the hood halfway but was quickly pinned between the truck and the tree it crashed into. Edward was instantly killed…_

I didn't let it register, what I was doing. All I knew was that I was running as fast as I could to catch up with Edward's truck. When I reached him, his truck was just going through the guardrails. I jumped in front of it and stopped it where it was, but Edward crashed through the windshield as soon as I did. I watched him fly over the hood and caught him before he hit the ground. I looked at him, unconscious in my arms and bleeding, and ached for him. I inhaled the sweet scent of the blood flowing from the gash in his head. I lowered my head but before my lips could make contact with his blood, I took off running. I held my breath and it helped me ignore the scent of Edward as he lay in my arms. I didn't stop running until I reached the hospital.

"Carlisle!" I called, knowing he could hear me. Carlisle met me at the door and looked from my face to the limp body of Edward Masen.

"He was in an accident." I said sincerely. "If it was me, do you really think I would bring him here?" Carlisle nodded in understanding before poking his head through the door and calling for a stretcher. I shifted Edward so his arm was draped around my neck and 'stood' with my support. When they rushed him inside, I took out my cell phone and dialled.

"Alice! Meet me at the-"

"I'm already here." Sure enough, I saw the Volvo pull up and come to a halt where I stood. Alice and Jasper stepped out of the car.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"They ran home. Rose is livid." Jasper answered.

"I figured she would be," I stated as I opened the back door of the car. I wiped the blood from my hands onto the seats for proof of the story I had planned. "Sorry about this, Jasper."

"It's okay. I can hold my breath on the way home." He nodded to me.

"How did you even…"Alice began.

"I have no idea."

"Jasper and I will stay out here. They'll want to ask you what happened." She motioned toward the hospital.

"Right. Talk to you in a bit." I walked through the doors and found Carlisle right away.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Alice saw him dying, and for some reason I couldn't let that happen." I spoke in a low voice. "I ran to stop it, and afterwards I picked him up and ran all the way here."

"You didn't even think twice about it?" I knew what he was getting at.

"I almost killed him myself. I don't know what stopped me, but I couldn't do it."

After telling everyone who needed to know my story, which was basically; _'We were driving behind him, saw him crash, didn't have time to call an ambulance because he was losing a lot of blood. So we got him into the car and drove him here.'_ Alice, Jasper and I went home. Walking through the door, I was greeted by Rosalie's icy glare.

_I'm sure no one noticed you running out of the parking lot. Was it worth it? Why would go and save him if it was you who threatened his life just last week?_

I was about to yell at her but gave up. Instead, I walked upstairs to my room and slammed my door, nearly shattering it into splinters. I tried to clear my mind by listening to music, but it wouldn't work. So, I sat on my own with my mind racing more than ever.

Carlisle got home later that night and I heard him talking with the family. The only one missing was Rosalie, who was out hunting.

"They sent him home for the night. Luckily, he escaped with only a mild concussion and a few minor cuts. Some of them needed stitches, but for the most part they weren't bad. He was awake within an hour of arriving."

That was enough for me to know. I was already out of the house and running before Carlisle finished. Deep into the woods, I was tackled by something. It only took me a moment to realize that it was Rosalie. She crouched down, ready to pounce at any moment. I mirrored her.

"Don't go, Bella. You'll be exposing us all."

"I'm not going to kill him. Although, it would be easy and no one would even know it was me. Besides, why no finish what I started, right?"

"If you're not going to kill him, what are you going to do then?" She asked me. I couldn't answer the question because in truth, even I had no idea why I was going. "How come you saved him today? I mean, if his life is so worthless to you…but I'm beginning to think that's not how you feel."

"What, you think I've fallen for him?" I spat. She smirked, as if egging me on. Challenging me.

"Well, all this time you haven't killed him. Do you know how easily you could have done it today? He wouldn't have been found there for hours. You could have made a quick getaway after it, you know. But no, you chose to save him. Why? He's merely a human. Your prey, Bella-as you've made clear each time you decide to run off to kill him. So there's a reason you haven't been able to do it. You're hesitating because you've developed _feelings _for him."

"We aren't all as weak as to fall for our prey, Rosalie." I shot back. "I know the entire thing. You didn't just save Emmett from a bear. You saved him from yourself, knowing that what you did was wrong. I can hear your thoughts, Rose. Remember? There was no bear. Just you, but you fell for Emmett and brought him back to Carlisle. So don't you preach to me about this." I instantly regretted this.

As malicious and selfish Rosalie could be at times, she was still my sister of sorts. Although we all loved Emmett in our family, and although Rosalie loved him more than she even loved herself, she still regretted the incident. I knew I hit the sorest spot of hers and seeing the look in her eye, I thought she was about to rip me apart. Instead, she stiffened and straightened up from the crouch. Without so much as another look at me, she turned and ran away to the house. I knew it was going to be very hard to earn Rosalie's forgiveness after what I had said.

I turned back around and began running. When I reached Edward's house I stopped underneath his window. When I noticed a tree beside it, I climbed up and looked into the window.

He slept soundly, head wrapped in bandages. I found myself staring at the motion of his chest, rising and falling slowly with each breath. For some reason, looking at him peaceful and bathed in the moonlight, I longed for him. Not the way I longed for him before. My head was clearer, not being able to smell his blood as much.

I craved the warmth of his touch, to hear his heartbeat. I wanted to be able to look into his endless green eyes without wanting to kill him at the same time.

_Why am I here?_ I thought. _I couldn't possibly have feelings for him…could I? No. I'm not drawn to _him. _I'm drawn to his blood._

The battle raged in my head for hours until I finally went home and washed the blood out of the backseat of my car. Needless to say, Rosalie didn't speak with me the rest of the night.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I awoke to bright lights above my head and a beeping noise. I knew I was in the hospital but I had no idea as to how I got there. Opening my eyes, I saw Charlie sitting beside me.

"Edward! Thank goodness you're awake, I was worried sick!"

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up slowly.

"You were in an accident."

"How did I get here?" _And alive, nonetheless._

"Doctor Cullen's kids found you and brought you in."

"Cullen?" I said, surprised. As in-

"Yeah, Bella, Alice and Jasper weren't far behind you. When they saw your truck they stopped and found you thrown from it. They knew you didn't have enough time for an ambulance to get there, so they got you into Bella's car and drove you here." I was still trying to make sense of it all when a young, blonde haired doctor walked in. Doctor Cullen, I presumed. He had the same eyes and pale skin as his kids.

"How is everything? Edward, I see you're awake!" I nodded and smiled, even though I was beginning to get a headache. "Good. Well then, that means you'll only need to be here for a few more hours to be monitored. You'll be able to go home tonight, though you shouldn't go to school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Charlie said. "And please thank your kids for me."

"No problem." Doctor Cullen smiled.

As I tried to sleep that night (by then my headache was full throttle and making it hard to even think about sleep) the day's events came rushing back. I remembered the crash perfectly then-how the truck skid, how it went through the guardrails…and how it should have kept going. A new detail became evident as I thought about it more and more though. Right before my head hit the glass, I saw a figure with brown hair in front of me. For some reason-I wasn't sure why or how-Bella saved me.

* * *

**_What will Bella do? Will she stop denying her feelings? Will she act on them? Is Edward going to confront her about the accident? Find out next time…_**

**Hahaha, okay. Thanks for reading this chapter. My computer was giving me some trouble so I had to re-type it about three times, so I hope it's worth it lol. Review or leave me a little comment if you like!**


	5. The Truth's Unwinding

**I think we all know by now…I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. The title comes from Citizen Erased by Muse.**

**The Truth's Unwinding**

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up at noon to the pale light of the clouds over the sun. Still groggy, I nearly didn't notice Charlie in my room.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm just putting down something for you to eat before I leave. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. As I sat up, my head pounded. "I still have a headache though."

"Doctor Cullen said that would happen. Now let me ask you, what were you thinking, not wearing a seatbelt?"

"Uum…"I didn't know how to begin. "I was in a rush to get home. It wasn't the greatest day and I must have forgotten to put it on."

"Need I remind you that I am a police officer, Edward? I see plenty of car accidents and a lot of people are fatally injured because they weren't wearing seatbelts. Edward, you could have died out there."

"I'm sorry, dad. I wasn't thinking. I promise it won't happen again."

Once Charlie left for work, I got up to watch TV for a little while. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything of interest on and I found myself staring out the window. I was so lost in thought that it took me a minute to realize that someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it, the last person I expected was standing there.

"Hi." Bella said, staring at the ground. "What took you so long? Did I just wake you up or something?" She glanced over what I was wearing. Although I couldn't find my words, I was self conscious of the fact that I stood there only in an old t-shirt and my boxers. When I didn't reply, she continued. "I mean, I was knocking for five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted." I finally said as I stood back to let her in.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why? I didn't think you really cared…" I saw something that looked like pain flash in her eyes for a moment, but when I blinked again it was gone.

"Because I wanted to. I was worried…I wasn't too keen on the condition we left you in yesterday."

"Right. Um, thank you. Seriously, I don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't found me." Something in that seemed to trouble her.

"I can only guess…"

Looking around, I noticed the time on the stove.

"What are you doing here? School's not out for another two hours or something."

"Like I said, I came to see how you were doing." She shrugged.

"Is that it?" Bella nodded in response. "Well, I'm fine. Although…" I trailed off, remembering what I uncovered the night before. Bella's eyes filled with concern.

"Although what?" For some twisted reason, I took a tiny bit of pleasure in knowing that she really was concerned for me. I knew it was wasted, since she didn't see us going anywhere, but I couldn't help my infatuation with her. I was actually thrilled that she was at my house, standing in my front hallway.

"Nothing. I probably just imagined it…but I saw you there yesterday."

"Yes, Alice, Jasper and I found you and picked you up, Edward." My stomach flipped when I heard her say my name. It just sounded so much better coming from her…

"No," I continued, regaining my composure. "I mean before that. You were there-you stopped the truck."

"That's insane." She snapped, her eyes growing hard. "Like you said, you imagined it. I didn't get there until after you crashed."

"Right."

"Why didn't you just put on a seatbelt? They save lives, you know. They kind of help."

"I was distracted." I kept my eyes on her feet.

"What could possible have you so distracted?"

"I just wanted to get home, okay?" This time, I snapped.

"Oh." We stood in silence for a few moments. "I apologize for everything, Edward. It's good to know you're okay." Bella turned to open the door.

"I'll see you at school." I muttered.

"Yeah. Edward?" She turned back around to face me, her eyes burning into mine. "It really is better this way. Please understand that?" With that, she walked out of the house to her car. I stood in the doorway and watched her speed away. Once I shut the door, my head started pounding again. I made my way up to my room and collapsed into bed, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

He nearly died because of me. Then again, it wouldn't be the first time. I thought about that continuously as I drove around for a few hours. Arriving at school, I sat and waited for Alice and Jasper. Rosalie's BMW was parked several spaces from my Volvo, since she wasn't up for riding with me at the moment. In fact, when she walked to her car, she didn't even glance in my direction. Emmett followed after her, but he looked at me sympathetically.

_I'm sorry, Bells. I tried talking some sense into her but she wouldn't listen. Don't worry-she'll get over whatever it is eventually._

I knew that was a stretch-Rose was one to keep a grudge strong for decades. Alice climbed into the seat beside me while Jasper hopped into the backseat.

_Thanks for cleaning out the blood, Bella. _I smiled in response.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. I hesitated, but eventually answered her.

"Edward's."

"Why?"

"You know, I have no idea myself. The entire time I wondered what I was even doing there." I spoke quickly

"Bell-"

"Did you know that I was the cause for his near death?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Jasper mused.

"Precisely what I thought!" I prattled. "But still!"

"Bella, stop!" Alice hollered. I settled down, enough to let her speak, that is. "I think you know why."

"To kill him? No, I promised you, and Carlisle-"

"No, can't you see it? You've grown to care about him."

"I don't _care _about him, Alice. Y-you're talking crazy…"

"Right, and that's why you went to his house today to see how he was feeling." I was glad that I couldn't blush although my incoherency gave me away, anyways.

"I-I…" I was at a loss for words. "I don't care about him." I repeated. The truth was that I had no idea what I was feeling. I couldn't possibly have fallen for him. I should've felt nothing but thirst when I saw him.

"That's why you were over there all night last night, too."

"I wasn't there all night."

_But you were there long enough to listen to him mutter in his sleep… _I heard her in my head. How did she even know about that-I'm the mind reader! I sat, speechless for a minute or two. I tried to come up with some witty remark, but the best I could come up with was what I said next.

"Shut up, Alice."

She only smirked at me before turning up the radio and singing to the song on it. Jasper got into it too.

_Bella…is that embarrassment? No way, could Alice be right? _I turned to see him holding back a smile, which only frustrated me more. I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I'll see you at home, you two." I muttered. Alice laughed, mainly because she knew that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's leave Bella to wallow in her confusion. Isn't it weird, she's not completely void of feelings for once!" she giggled.

"OUT!" As soon as they were out of the car, I sped away towards home. I still heard Alice in my head, though.

_It's not like it matters, we'll make it home before you do._ I turned up the music and drowned out everything else she said to me.

I sat in my room and though about what Alice and Jasper had said. My mind raged back and forth until I just couldn't take it anymore. The more I thought about Edward, the more I thought about his blood. The sweet, unbearable scent that was always calling out to me…the way my throat caught fire…the way I was left desperate to extinguish it…

Before I knew it, I was running the now familiar route to Edward's house. Nothing mattered at that moment. All I wanted was to finally taste the blood that had been giving me all of this trouble. I wanted to put the confusion to an end, to prove to myself that it was Edward as a whole that I wanted.

No one could stop me because I needed it more than anything else. I planned it all out in my head before I heard Alice.

_No Bella. Don't. Please, don't just succumb to your thirst. You know I was right this afternoon, and though it may be difficult for you, just stay._

As much as it pained me to do this to Alice, to my family, I had to. You see, I could fight against my instincts all I wanted but it wouldn't matter because I'm essentially a selfish creature. Instinct trumped all better judgement at that moment.

I mapped out my decision to leave the family once I had taken care of Edward. I wouldn't risk exposing them or putting them in any more danger. I knew that Alice would see it and know that I'd have no other option.

_Be careful, Bella… _her voice faded as I ran faster. Arriving at Edward's house, I was pleased to see that his father was still at work. I made my way to his front door and knocked urgently.

Edward appeared at the door with a perplexed look on his face, probably wondering what I was doing there twice in one day. I looked deeply into his emerald eyes and before I knew what had overcome me, I took his face in my hands and kissed him as deeply as I could without risking his life.

Damn it, Alice was right.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

I was breathless. I had no idea how she was able to do that to me, but I found I rather enjoyed it.

Once the initial shock wore off, I lifted my hands to hold the back of her head, my fingers knotting in her hair. I gladly would've spent an eternity kissing Bella, but after several moments, she broke apart from me. I was actually surprised to find that I was light headed but I suspected that my heartbeat was insane.

My brain ran over the motion of her cold lips on mine and the scent of her drawing me in even closer to her with each passing second, committing it to memory.

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that hers were wild and had that hungry look back in them. They appeared to slowly change from gold to black, but that could've just been my imagination. My head was still light and I gripped the door for support as I tried to steady my breathing. Bella never took her eyes off of me.

"You know," her raspy voice broke the silence. The allure of it alone had me doing all I could to not kiss her again. "I was going to say something clever just now, but my mind is blank. So I'll settle for this…hi." I smiled in response.

"At least you can…actually get words…out!" I still tried to catch my breath. She started laughing and just the sound of it made me smile even wider.

"Yeah, well…I suppose now I can pride myself on my kissing expertise. How are you doing?"

"Fine…" but even as I said this, I stumbled while trying to shut the door.

"Maybe we should sit down." I was about refuse, but I just nodded my head instead. I lead her to the kitchen where I pulled a chair out at the table. Once I got my breath back and my head stopped spinning, I decided to bring it up…

"I don't want to seem crazy or anything, but I know I didn't imagine the entire thing during the accident." Bella's eyes hardened but at least she didn't go back to the expressionless façade.

"No, you didn't imagine it…" she hesitated before saying anything.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Anything you say is more than likely not going to surprise me."

"Don't be so sure," she chuckled darkly. Looking me straight in the eye, she continued. "I'm not even close to being the girl you think I am."

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward," she said quietly. "What do you know about vampires?"

* * *

**All right, she finally figured out her feelings! Took long enough, huh? Haha ;). Now, for the next chapter-I have about 5 different variations of it. I honestly have no idea what to really write…I had it written, but I didn't think it was very good. So, I scratched it. Now I have a bunch of different chapter sixes and no idea how to continue it. So if you have ANY suggestions or anything, do not hesitate to tell me. It would be awesome and help the story along that much further!**

**As always, thank you so much for your reviews and comments, and just all-in-all reading this! You guys are the fuel for it, so thanks! :)  
A BIG thanks goes out to CullenObsessive,for  
A:reviewing on EVERY chapter of this story so far as well as nearly every chapter of my other one and,  
B:Always giving excellent feedback. It's awesome,and I just thought I would say something!Plus,her story _Under an Endless Sky _is fantastic so far.It'll be in my favourites and I am telling you,go and read it.**

**Okay,my massive note here is done!**


	6. Enjoy the Silence

**We all know that I don't own anything to do with Twilight, and that Stephenie Meyer deserves all of the credit. The title is from the song by Depeche Mode.**

**Enjoy the Silence**

**Rosalie's POV:**

So Bella had run off to finally take care of Edward. According to Alice she wasn't coming back to us afterward, but leaving. As angry as I was, I still felt a pang of sadness when I heard she wasn't coming back. Despite our many differences, I still loved Bella enough like a sister to miss her when she's gone. Maybe I would see her again someday…I mean, she's rebelled before. Who's to say she won't find us again eventually?

The entire household knew what was going on and we all felt bad about it.

"It's what she has to do." Carlisle had said when Alice revealed the news to us. Esme kissed him sweetly.

"She'll find her way back to us one day…" she told him, though it sounded more like she was reassuring herself.

Several hours later, Emmett, Jasper and myself jumped slightly when Alice suddenly hissed a 'What?'

"What do you see?" Jasper asked her, immediately at her side.

"I have no idea. I thought…hang on." Emmett and I exchanged glances as Alice communicated with Bella, using her thoughts. Sometime later, Alice saw what Bella's decision was and started to chuckle darkly. "I can't believe her sometimes."

"What did she do?" I asked flatly. Whatever it was, I probably wouldn't like it.

"I should let her tell you but I might as well prepare you before she comes home."

"She's coming back? But didn't she…" Emmett looked completely baffled and I couldn't blame him. I was feeling the same way.

"No, she didn't kill him. So she's staying-for him as well."

"What?" I hissed. _Staying for him? _

"Let her tell you." Alice muttered. "She'll be here in two seconds." Right on cue, I heard the door open. I stormed out of the front room and straight up to Bella.

"I demand to know what the hell Alice is talking about!" I growled. Bella immediately glowered at Alice, who followed me out. She held up her hands while answering.

"I only told them that you were staying." Alice told her. I glared between the two of them.

"For HIM!?" I yelled.

"Partly." Bella started. "I've come to realize that I can't live without him either way. So either I'm with or I kill him." I calmed down a little bit, considering that it _was _a better alternative than killing an innocent human.

"Don't you think he's going to get a bit suspicious when you never eat? Or sleep?"

"Well…" she trailed off. I felt my anger spark and burst into flame when I realized what this meant.

"YOU TOLD HIM! How _could _you, Bella? I can't believe it! How much did you tell him?"

"Everything."

"EVERYTHING!" I screamed. I couldn't believe she could be so selfish! "Well are you going to change him?"

"Why would I do that, Rosalie?" Bella narrowed her eyes at my question.

"Because he's a human who now knows too much! That's why!"

"His life isn't being threatened! He's not about to die!"

"Not until tomorrow, when you decide that you can't go without his blood! You can't ever follow through with a plan! How long did you ignore him? How long did that last?" I spat. "A week! The next thing we know, you're running off to save him! His life was in danger then, Bella! He could've died then, why not change him there? I swear, you don't think! You have no idea what risk you have just put this family in-" Before I knew it, I felt Bella's hand make contact with the side of my face, slapping me as hard as she could. We both knew it wouldn't hurt me at all, but the force of it was enough to throw me off balance. I crouched to attack her, my rage flooding from me. As I lunged, Jasper stormed in.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, so loudly that Bella and I both stared at him wide-eyed. Jasper was only reacting to the mood between the two of us, but we thought twice about attacking one another. Carlisle and Esme walked in and saw the scene we were making: Jasper standing in the doorway fuming, Bella and I both staring at him, unable to move from our positions.

"Alice, get Jasper outside for a moment." Carlisle said calmly. Alice and Jasper walked out the door and we noticed him calm down a little bit. As Bella and I straightened up, Emmett walked into the room with alarm etched onto his face. I scoffed and ran out of the room without another glance in Bella's direction.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

All night long after Bella left, I tried to wrap my head around it. Vampires? I knew something was different about them, but vampires were the last things I would have thought of. Though, as I thought of it some more it made so much more sense.

"You're not frightened?" She asked when she noticed that my reaction was the furthest thing from scared, or 'rational' as she put it.

"No, I'm not actually." I replied. I truly wasn't. At that point, nothing could drive me away from her. Although I was initially alarmed when she said 'vampires', after she explained how her family was different I settled down. Even when she said everything about wanting to kill me, I couldn't bear the thought of never talking to her again. Shortly after kissing me one more time, she left.

I found it easy to fall asleep that night but my dreams plagued me too much for it to be peaceful.

The next thing I knew, I was running down a silent, abandoned hallway. Later I realized that it was the school. I kept running, knowing that something was chasing after me. I ran faster but all of a sudden something tackled me and I found myself falling into darkness. When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella and instantly my heart raced. But it wasn't the Bella I knew. In the small hint of light could see that her eyes were wild and her dazzling smile revealed two sharp fangs. She kissed me first, then moved to my throat where she plunged her fangs into…

I awoke with a start, dripping sweat. I knew Bella didn't have fangs or lived off of human blood, but I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. I had no idea what to make of it until I remembered my first day of school at Forks High School. A chill ran up my spine at the thought. Could I have met my demise right there in that closet? She told me that my blood was the strongest for her and that she took every opportunity she could to attack. But she never got close enough.

She was close that day, almost getting what she wanted and I had willingly walked right into her trap. If it wasn't for Alice…

I pushed the thought from my brain. That was then, before she saved me from the accident. That wasn't the Bella that was sitting in my kitchen just hours ago, it was a stranger.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"How are you?" Alice asked me as she walked back into the house.

"Oh, fantastic. Rosalie's obviously never going to speak to me again…"

"Just give her some time to cool off. She'll come around sooner or later." I rolled my eyes at her. It would definitely be a lot later rather than sooner when it came to Rose. "Bella…I'm not sure how to respond. I can't believe you told him everything, but I'll support you. I just wanted you to know that since everyone else is going to take a bit more time to adjust to it."

"Thanks Alice. I truly appreciate it."

"Don't worry. I'm glad you though twice about killing him, at least." Alice sighed. I laughed a little before speaking.

"I didn't really even think. I'm not sure what came over me but I couldn't do it. Again. Why can't I make up my mind?"

"I think you already have." Alice smiled.

The next morning, I sat outside of Edward's house waiting for him to get outside. When he finally did, he walked halfway across his lawn before doing a double take and noticing my car. At first, he looked confused as he started toward me but his expression changed once he slipped inside.

"I figured that you might need a ride," I said. Edward brought his rain soaked hood down, revealing his head of slightly messy, copper hair. I never really noticed just how handsome he was-usually I was pining after his blood, rather than his body. Obviously things change quickly.

"Thank you," he laughed. "It's a long walk to school." I flashed him a smile before remembering what I needed to talk to him about.

"Edward, you carefully considered everything I told you, right?"

"Yes. I don't care what you are, Bella. I just want you."

"I can kill you. In fact, I nearly have on more than one account." I reminded him. "I need you to remember this."

"I remember. I know you can kill me, but I don't think you would. Not anymore."

"Even so. Accidents happen, Edward. I could be meaning to hold you hand, but crush it instead. Never forget that…"

"What are you trying to say?" Edward turned to face me. "Are you saying you don't…"

"No. I do, truly. I want to be with you. But, I don't think we should be in public just in case…" I trailed off.

"In case what?" He pressed.

"In case this ends badly…badly." I let him absorb this. He nodded after a moment, staring at the dashboard.

"That's what you want then? Just to not go public?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"Okay. If it's for the best." We pulled into the school parking lot and the first thing Edward saw was the red, shiny BMW inhabiting it.

"Whose…it that?" he let out a low whistle as we pulled into the space beside it.

"That is Rosalie's." I muttered.

"If Rosalie has a car, why does everyone ride with you?"

"We _try _to blend in a little. Rose's car is a little over-the-top for Forks."

"Even without the car, you don't exactly blend in," he laughed. "How come they rode with Rosalie today?" I rolled my eyes at Edward and when I didn't answer, he caught on. "Oh, right."

"First," I sighed. "Yes, you being in the car is a big obvious. Second, Rosalie's pretty angry with me. Well furious, really." Even that was an understatement.

"Let me guess, she doesn't like me very much?" Edward asked, half jokingly.

"No, right now she doesn't like _me _very much since I told you about us. To her, you're a human who knows too much. It could be a threat to all of us."

"I would never tell anyone!"

"I know that. One day, she will too." We got out of the car and gathered our things before departing to our classes.

"I'll see you later." Edward mumbled to me.

"Bye." As I walked to class, I saw Rosalie up ahead of me. She didn't glance at me at all. She flipped her hair and walked in the opposite direction without a word-the Rosalie classic.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward? Oh my god-I heard all about your accident! Are you okay?" Lauren called out as I walked into the cafeteria. Every pair of eyes were on me, including Bella's who, I noticed, was trying to hold back a laugh.

Thank you, Lauren.

I sat down at the table before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few stitches."

"I was so worried about you!"

"It was a good thing the Cullens found you, man." Mike said as he sat down. Lauren looked from him to me, confused.

"The Cullens? I didn't hear anything about them…"

"They brought me to the hospital, that's all." I explained, taking a gulp of my soda.

"So, Edward…are you and Bella a couple now or something?" Mike eyed me suspiciously. What did it matter to him?

"No, why do you ask?"

"Didn't you get a ride with her this morning?"

"Yeah, that's all it was, a ride. My truck is still being fixed up." I noticed that Lauren looked relieved.

"Why not get a ride from your dad?" she asked. I laughed a little.

"Nothing slows down traffic like a cop." I looked across the room quickly and saw that Bella was looking over at our table. However, she wasn't looking at me with the troubled look on her face. What was going on?

"Edward?" I heard Lauren murmur when no one was paying attention. "I was wondering…"

Oh no. I snuck a peek at Bella, who looked furious for some reason. I heard Lauren continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I didn't know how to answer her.

"Oh, um…" I weighed out my options in my head for several moments before coming to a conclusion.

* * *

**What will Edward say? Will he refuse her or accept? Who knows…**

**I appreciate the suggestions I got for this chapter, though it was already written. After getting off the computer last night, I went to listen to music and ended up writing a chapter that fit better with the story line (in case you didn't read the note that was posted). But it's still great to get suggestions and I think I could even use a few of them in future chapters! So thank you for them, the reviews and for reading!**


	7. This is Becoming a Catastrophe

**I think we all know that I am in no way the true owner of Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, which is a very good thing. The title if from 'Catastrophe' by Forever the Sickest Kids.**

**This Is Becoming A Catastrophe**

**Alice's POV:**

I noticed Bella tense up and after looking over to where she was staring, I knew exactly why. She wouldn't tear her eyes from the table where Lauren would be asking Edward out at that moment. Jasper looked up at Bella, which wasn't a surprise since even _I _could feel the fury emanating from her. I caught his eye and nodded slightly, letting him know to calm her down.

_Bella, _I though in my head. Her eyes snapped to mine. _There's nothing you can do about it. Look, I already know he's going to say yes- _she responded to this, eyes wide and angry. _It was reflex; he didn't know how to answer. Anyways, I may know that he says yes, but the date is also disaster. It's kind of humorous, really…_

Bella rolled her eyes and decided to stare out the window. Soon after, Rosalie got up from the table and left. Emmett, on the other hand, looked torn. As if he didn't know what repercussions there would be for either side. I gave him a look that said, 'just go already'. He looked to Bella and then left. I knew that Bella was perhaps his favourite sibling-probably because even though she's a vampire, Bella is still her old self on the rare occasion: clumsy. And it always provided a good laugh, the fact that she seemed to be the only vampire that carried her lack of gracefulness on with her. On the other hand, no one wants to face the wrath of Rosalie. I was amazed that Bella made it unscathed.

Personally, I thought that Rose was being foolish about the entire thing. But there was something to me that seemed like she was angry with more than the fact that Edward was a 'human-who-knew-too-much'. I couldn't figure it out, though.

"Alice," Bella said quickly. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's supposed to be sunny all day long," I answered under my breath. "So obviously we won't be here."

"Good. I don't think I could've handled Lauren. Her thoughts would be going a mile a minute with fantasies even more graphic than she had on his first day." She growled. As Jasper and I laughed, Bella's grimace lightened to a small smile. Finally, all three of us were trying to stifle laughter.

"None of them will happen, that's for sure." I grinned.

"Especially not if I have anything to say about it…" Bella stared absently out the window again.

The bell rang for class and everyone rose up out of their seats. I caught a glimpse of Edward, who was looking over at Bella, obviously confused by her blank stare.

_Don't be too hard on him, Bells. _She rolled her eyes again, but smirking this time. I knew that Jasper must've thought of something along those lines as well, because Bella gave us both looks before leaving the room.

"At least this time it's Lauren she wants to kill, not Edward." He whispered, shrugging.

"I hate to say this," I whispered back. "But would Lauren be a huge loss?" I turned around to see Lauren bragging about her new 'I've-got-a-date-with-the-third-best-looking-boy-here' status to anyone who would listen. Jasper draped an arm around me, pulling me close and leaning to my ear.

"Not really."

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"Sure, why not?" I said before I could comprehend what I had done. Why had a blurted that out? I saw Bella's furious expression earlier; I was sure to get her even angrier. Yet, as I looked over to her table again, I saw Alice and Jasper laughing while Bella began to crack a reluctant smile.

"Hello? Edward, are you listening to me?" Lauren's voice snapped me back into reality.

"Huh?" I mumbled lamely.

"So, tomorrow night then?"

"Um, yeah. Okay." I gulped. Lauren smiled and I tired to return it, though it probably looked as half-hearted as it was.

When the bell rang for class, I got up and took a deep breath. I would just try to make the best of the situation I got myself into. I looked over to Bella once more, and her expression was just blank as she looked out the window.

Walking into Biology, I saw her sitting there with the same expression. She flashed me a half smile when she noticed me.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't even thinking." I muttered, sitting down beside her. She glanced at me wistfully.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me.

"Um, the Lauren situation…?"

"Oh that? Don't worry." She said a little too calmly. I glanced at her suspiciously, expecting to see some anger in her eyes but there was none. She kept her composure the entire class. I, however, grew more and more anxious by the minute.

The car ride home wasn't any different. Bella's expression was still remote.

"This is driving me insane!" I finally said, breaking the silence. She looked at me with an amused expression.

"What? I told you not to worry about it."

"You're not angry at me? But this afternoon at lunch-"

"I though I was angry. But I thought about it, and why shouldn't you be able to date? And I mean Lauren's…" she broke off, unable to finished her sentence.

"I don't know why I said yes." Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. "Bella, could you help me?"

"Help you how?"

"Get out of the date?" She laughed at me as soon as I said it.

"No way. Edward, you get yourself out of this mess." Bella dropped me off at home and drove away. I sighed, defeated, as I walked into the house.

The next day was uneventful. I got my truck back that morning, so I got to drive it to school. Bella wasn't at school, along with the rest of her family.

"On nice sunny days, they like to take off and camp or something." Mike informed me, though I figured that wasn't the case. Nothing else really happened, but I still dreaded going home because the sooner I got there, the sooner I would have to leave for the date.

It's just one date, how bad could it be?

The phone rang as soon as I walked through the door. It only took me a moment to realize who it was after answering.

"Hi, Edward?"

"Hi Lauren."

"So, I was wondering…should I come and pick you up at about four? It shouldn't take too long to get to Port Angeles."

"Yeah, um…sure." I answered, slightly taken aback.

"Okay great. See you then!" I heard her hang up. I went to get ready before writing a note for Charlie. Four o'clock on the dot, Lauren pulled into my driveway.

"Hi," I said, getting into the car. "I though I was picking you up."

"Yeah," she breathed slowly. "See, no offence, but your truck is loud and embarrassing. I couldn't be seen in it!" she said the last part in a horrified tone, which irked me.

"It happens to have character…"I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The drive to Port Angeles was made up of forced conversation on my part. Lauren went on and on, while I muttered and nodded in the right places. I paid attention for the first five minutes before realizing how vapid she was.

We pulled into the restaurant parking lot and upon walking inside I took a deep breath.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I paced back and forth in my room, the setting sun shining through my glass wall. I had been pacing for afters after arriving home from hunting. I was actually quite surprised to look down and find that I hadn't ended up treading a hole in my carpet. I thought that not knowing what was going on would keep me at peace, but it had been the complete opposite effect-I was going insane.

I knew that Alice had said that the date wouldn't end well for them, but it was still getting to me. My head filled with 'what ifs'.

_What if Edward realizes that Lauren is a safer choice? What if something turns around and the date turns out to be good? What if…Lauren decides to follow through with her fantasies after all?_

I cringed at the thought of the last one. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran from my room to the garage and got into my car. Alice was already waiting for me in the passenger's seat when I got there. I gave her a look and she shrugged.

"I had a feeling." She smirked. I started the car and sped out of the driveway.

"Where am I going?" I asked. Alice smiled out the window.

"That little Italian place in Port Angeles." It only took me about twenty minutes to get to Port Angeles with the speed I drove at. Arriving at the restaurant, I didn't even think twice as I walked straight in.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked meekly.

"No, that's okay. I'm meeting someone here." I answered before walking on. I found them right away; Edward's eyes on his food, Lauren's eyes on Edward. Until she noticed me, that is.

_What is she doing here? Meeting someone? I thought she never really dated…_

I had no idea what I was going to do. I wondered why I had even showed up. Then, Lauren placed her hand on Edward's and I felt jealousy surge through me. I was about to storm over to the table when I heard a voice beside me.

"Lauren, what the hell?" The entire restaurant looked up to where Tyler Crowley was standing. He walked over to the table, where Lauren looked both surprised and angry. Edward noticed me and shot me a pleading look. I, in turn, was rooted to the spot.

"I'm gone on vacation for three weeks and you're already after the new guy?" Tyler hollered. Within minutes, Tyler and Lauren were arguing. Edward snuck some money to leave on the table and quickly left, walking over to me.

"Let's go." I said, low enough for him to heard. He followed me out of the restaurant where Lauren and Tyler still yelled at each other. Reaching the car, I saw that Alice moved to the back, so I told Edward to get in behind me. Alice was laughing as we drove away.

"You decided not to tell me exactly what would happen?" I growled at her. She continued to giggle.

"What, and ruin it for you? I knew Edward would need a get-away vehicle."

"Thank you," Edward chuckled.

"You're welcome. Now Bella, aren't you going to introduce us?" I rolled my eyes so she'd notice.

"Alice, Edward. Edward, Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Alice took a deep breath. "You do smell good…"

Edward smiled nervously and looked out the window. I glanced back to give Alice a warning look. She shrugged and continued to hum along to the song on the radio.

Arriving at our driveway, I let Alice out.

"Goodnight, you too!" she sing-songed while shutting the door.

"So," I looked at Edward as I began driving again. "Other than the last bit, how did your date go?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Why weren't you in school today?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It was sunny out."

"And? I thought you weren't like the fictional vampires." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

"I'll show you someday." I stopped the car in front of his house and looked him right in the eyes. I still wondered what it was about him, why I felt so strongly for him. I knew for sure that I just loved the sound of his heartbeat and the deep, emerald green of his eyes.

I leaned into him and even though it was the softest of kisses, I felt his heart rate shoot up. I smiled slightly as I broke away.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"'Night Bella," he stumbled out of the car and into his house.

I got home to find Alice sitting on my sofa in my room, waiting for me. I recognized the look on her face.

"Nothing happened, Alice."

"This has nothing to do with what already happened. It's what will happen…"

I paused where I stood, asking myself what it could be. I shook it off, pushing it to the back of my mind.

"I don't want to know."

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter may not be the greatest so, sorry! I've been stuck in a rut lately. I also apologize with the delay for this update. I've been trying!**

**Anyways, I'll keep this short. So, review if you want to! Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. This Time She Won't Understand

**Obviously, I do not own anything related to Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Thus, I do not take credit for the amazingness that is Edward Cullen. Maybe just in this story, seeing as how he is human in this...but that's irrelevant. Bottom line-I don't own Twilight. :)  
****The title of this chapter comes from Ruled by Secrecy by Muse.**

**This Time She Won't Understand**

**Edward's POV:**

"Tyler showed up? That's a bummer. Then again, Lauren should've known…" Mike said as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm guessing that Lauren and Tyler are together?"

"Sort of. They're pretty off and on." As we sat down, Lauren kept her eyes to the table. She hadn't talked to me all morning long and frankly, I was fine with that. I sat down at the other end of the table so it wouldn't be too awkward. I looked over to find Bella, but my heart sank when I noticed she wasn't there with her family. When Alice caught my eye, she smiled a little and gestured to a table further away.

Sure enough, Bella sat there staring at me. When she raised a finger to tell me to go over, Mike let out an exasperated sound.

"There's no way she means you…"

"I'll talk to you later," I mumbled as I got up to join Bella. She smiled a dazzling smile when I sat down across from her.

"Mike loathes you now," She said in a low voice. I chuckled as I glanced over at Mike who was fuming, sure enough.

"He'll live."

"Of course, but he plans to bombard you with questions later."

"Like what?" I asked warily. Bella only stared at me, a smile playing on her lips. I sighed. "I need to be prepared."

"Okay. It's just going to be things like how long we've been seeing each other, how _you _got _me…_"

"He's just assuming that we're seeing each other?" I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged. I looked back over at Mike, who was just staring at Bella. A flare of jealousy went off inside me. Screw embarrassment, I wanted him to know that it was exactly how he assumed. I was tempted to pull Bella in for a kiss right there but decided against it, due to better judgement. I didn't think that she would be very pleased if I just up and kissed her in front of the entire school population. Plus, I was still having trouble keeping a level head even while in the same vicinity as Bella. It would be a likely possibility that I would lose my breath or faint if I kissed her.

Suddenly, I noticed Alice's worried expression-directed toward me. I glanced back to Bella and she was looking at Alice with what looked like irritation clouding her features. Thoroughly confused, I looked between the two of them until the bell rang.

Bella still appeared agitated as we entered Biology.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She stated flatly. I let the subject drop, knowing that I wouldn't get much more out of her. The rest of the class passed in a blur. Mr. Banner went on about something I couldn't recall and Mike kept glancing back at Bella and myself. I'm sure he thought he was being stealthy, but I knew that he realized I caught him each time. Bella quietly laughed after the fifth time-Mike turned around so quickly that he nearly lost balance and had to grab the table for support. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Despite this, Bella still appeared reserved and I couldn't help but wonder just what it was that Alice had thought at lunch.

When the bell rang again, I slowly got up to leave.

"I'll see you later." Bella muttered. She touched my arm and smiled, but her eyes betrayed the worry. With that, she swept out of the classroom. I made my way to gym in a haze, unable to decipher her strange behaviour.

"So I didn't know that you escaped with Bella last night," Mike said indignantly as he entered gym behind me.

"Oh, um yeah…"I shrugged.

"Did you plan it out? Are you guys together?" I felt like rounding on him, asking him what the big deal was. I could picture it in my head…I'd wheel around to face him and try not to laugh at his expression. _Why do you care!? You're with Jessica, are you not? Face it, it wouldn't happen in a million years, so stop trying to find an opening to get with Bella!_

"No, we didn't plan it out. She just kind of showed up and when the Tyler thing happened, she told me I could ride with her."

"Are you guys together now?" he repeated.

"I'm not sure…" Yeah, I know-I chickened out.

**Bella's POV:**

I couldn't get the image out of my head. All day long I thought about it, horrified by what could happen.

At first I was annoyed-sure, Alice always talks to me through thoughts, but did it really have to be at that moment? But then, as soon as I saw the vision she had, I couldn't believe it. It took all my strength not to just pick Edward up and run him away as quickly as possible.

"Did you see who it was? Was it someone we've never known?" I asked Alice when I found her after class. She shook her head.

"No, all I saw was Edward being attacked. I didn't see who it was. You know that."

"I only saw that portion of it in your head at lunch."

"That's all there was-nothing else. It's going to happen tonight, though." She said gravely. I crossed and uncrossed my arms while trying to think of a response. Finally, I stood and crossed the room to the door.

"I have to keep an eye on him. I can't let anything happen. Especially if it's another one of us…another vampire." My voice cracked as I said this. Alice just looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"It is. I saw how fast they were, and it was _no _human, Bella." I wrenched open the door to leave, but Alice continued. "But you're thirsty. Hunt first, make sure you aren't thirsty when you go to him." I considered it for a moment.

"You're right." I sighed. She was-I was as much a danger to Edward thirsty as the attacker was to him… "I'll be back in the morning."

I swiftly ran between the trees, darting through them with one objective-the kill. Several moments later, I came across a doe. She must have sensed me coming because she took off running, but that didn't matter; I was quicker of course.

I caught up with no extra effort and pounced on her. Breaking the neck, I made sure that the doe was immobile and tore into its flesh easily. As soon as the blood hit my tongue, I began the frenzy, greedily gulping it down and satiating my thirst. It soothed the ache in my throat, rolling down. I nearly drained the animal when I smelled the blood that seemed to tear my throat open. The fire was outrageous and it needed to be stopped.

I made a run for it, leaving the doe behind for the stronger blood. I knew I was getting closer as I ran-the smell was getting stronger and it seemed like my entire body burned for it. Approaching the source, I noticed that it was a human but it was too late for a conscience by then; I already gave myself over to my instincts and my thirst.

I ran faster, tackling the human to the ground. As I was about to take the bite, I was knocked aside by some other force. Nothing registered, all I wanted was the blood but something kept me pinned down to the ground.

The figure pinning my body down was shouting something, not to me, but to the human.

"Run Edward, _RUN!" _No, not the strongest, sweetest blood…I tried to lunge again but I was unable to move.

_Bella! Bella! You can't do it, snap out of it! Calm down! _I heard a voice sound off in my head. As I began to calm down I started to comprehend my surroundings.

"Alice…" I gasped. Alice, still pinning me to the ground, looked at me. "I…what happened?" I couldn't make out what happened. It was all a blur.

"Come on, we have to go home." Alice muttered, getting up off me.

"But I have to keep an eye on Edward!"

"Bella, come with me. Please."

We ran home, where Alice told me what I had nearly done. I sank into my couch, unable to believe. I nearly killed Edward _again_…this time not knowing it at all.

"How did you know…"I couldn't look Alice in the eye.

"I shouldn't have told you to go hunt. But once you left, I saw what would happen. I pieced together what was about to happen and I knew that you would've been overcome. I'm so sorry, Bella."

I felt complete frustration. Not at Alice, but myself. I should've been strong enough, I should've known no to attack. I felt more than frustration-I felt like a failure. How many times would this happen? How many times would Alice have to tail after me, making sure that I don't kill him? I felt like a newborn all over again.

Alice had to have noticed my anguish because she sat down next to me, hugging me close to her.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Alice," I huffed impatiently. "Of course I did something wrong! I'm doing everything wrong! It was wrong of me to get Edward tangled up in this in the first place!"

"You know what I mean," She snipped back. "Quit torturing yourself. Your willpower is being tested beyond what you thought possible. Of course you're going to slip up now and then."

"I can't afford to slip up! I slip up and Edward…" I choked off, unable to finish the sentence. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "I mean, what happens if I do slip, and you aren't there to save us?" I had to _us. _Even if Edward was in the most danger in the situation, so many other people would suffer.

"It's okay to be okay, Bella." Alice smiled at me and I couldn't deny that it was genuine. "I promise."

* * *

**I'm home! Finally, right? :)  
****I'll keep this short and say everything at the end of the next chapter. So read on!**

**(P.S-You don't need to review this chapter if you don't want to.)**


	9. I'm Not Running From You

**Stephenie Meyer wrote Twilight. Thus, I do not own any of it. The title of this chapter comes from The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**I'm Not Running From You**

**Edward's POV:**

"Run Edward, _RUN!" _Alice screeched at me. I couldn't do anything but obey her, though I hadn't entirely absorbed what was happening. As I took off in the direction I came, I tried to analyze it in my head.

It had warmed up a little as the night progressed, so I decided to take a walk in the woods. About half an hour or so later-I began to lose track of time-I found myself deeper into the forest than I ever had been before. A moment later I tensed, sensing danger. I wasn't sure of what it could've been, but with my luck it would've been a very hungry, very irritable bear I crossed paths with.

I stood there, trying to remember how to not get killed by a bear (was crawl into the fetal position or stand incredibly still? I heard that scaring it was the best way, but I don't feel like challenging it to a fight…) when it came suddenly-something tackling me to the ground, a resounding snarl echoing around me. No sooner had I been pinned, I was free. Growls and snaps sounded off but I couldn't see what was going on. Until I lifted my head from the damp ground, that is.

Alice had Bella on the forest floor, face screwed up in concentration as she held Bella there. Bella's eyes were black as night, her beautiful face contorted in fury and impatience. It gave me chills but I couldn't look away from her. That was when Alice yelled me and I ran.

Nearing my house, I slowed my pace down until I was walking. Trying to control my staggered breath as I passed through the last shroud of bushes, I noticed the cruiser in the driveway. I hoped that Charlie wasn't too observant when I walked through the door.

"Edward, where've you been? It's nearly eleven and there was no note." _Eleven? _Had I really been that long? I really lost track of time.

"I was in the woods and I got kind of…lost." Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you out of breath?" he asked slowly.

"I was running for a while. I thought I saw a bear." I shrugged, telling half-truths. Charlie eyed me for a moment longer.

"Be careful out there, Edward. It's not a good idea to be out there alone late at night."

"Don't I know it," I muttered as Charlie stalked into the living room to watch the game, leaving my free to get to my room.

I ran up the stairs two at a time and into my room. I sat down on my bed, waiting to go into shock over what had just happened. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed and nothing. Finally, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to go into shock. Then I wondered what was wrong with me-I should've been afraid, terrified even. But I just…wasn't. I wasn't able to bring myself to be afraid of Bella, even if she had just been that close to killing me. Then I wondered why _that _was.

"I'm very screwed up," I mumbled to myself and that was no lie. A little while later, exhaustion set upon me and I lay down to sleep, not even bothering to change my clothes. However, my subconscious mind decided that it didn't want me to have a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

The dreams weren't fully formed, the seemed to be going in flashes. First, I was looking at Bella almost as I knew her-pale skin shining like a beacon in the night, eyes glowing an even brighter gold than usual. Her hair blew in wisps across her face and neck and she wore a dress that flowed freely as the wind blew. Her lips turned up and she smiled, a dazzling smile that showed off her straight white teeth. Everything about her here was inviting. Suddenly, as if I had blinked, everything changed. She no longer smiled, but her mouth was pulled back over her teeth, a snarl ripping from somewhere inside her. Everything was wilder now, her eyes turning a flat black before my very eyes. As quickly as that happened, the scene changed entirely. I watched myself walking, looking around helplessly. As this happened I began to feel something along the lines of satisfaction, triumph…_hunger._ I felt myself run from where I stood with exhilarating speed and pounced, pinning the lost me to a tree, teeth aiming for my throat-

I woke up with a start, confused by the disturbing dream. I sunk back down into my pillow and took a deep breath, staring at my ceiling.

"Bad dream?" I heard a whisper from across the room. I sat up so quickly that black spots clouded my vision for a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," the voice whispered again. "I came to see how you were…and to try to apologize for tonight." Bella walked a little closer and I could see the pain on her face. I wanted nothing more than to erase that pain.

"I'm truly sorry, Edward. I didn't entirely realize what I was doing, not that that's an excuse or anything to rationalize what I did." It was silent for a minute.

"You're in my room," I breathed as this hit me. Bella's pained expression became one of grave understanding.

"Yes, and I can leave now if you like-"

"No! No, you don't have to." I interrupted. There was some kind of thrill I got when I realized that _Bella _was standing there, pure perfection, in _my _room. I looked around and noticed how plain and shabby everything else looked in comparison. "I want you here. Look, I'm fine-no harm done." She frowned at my response.

"You're not scared." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not."

"You should be!" She hissed. "A normal person would be terrified, not fine with the fact that the vampire who nearly killed them is standing in their bedroom."

"I've never been one for normalcy, I guess." I shrugged. Bella rolled her eyes and became impatient, murmuring something unintelligible. I was confused, again. "Bella, I don't get you. You want me to trust you, be close to you and then you switch. Try to convince me to leave you."

"I want you to grasp the fact that I am a danger to you constantly. Part of me just wants you to wise up and see just how bad I am and spare your life."

"The other part?" I had to ask. She sighed in defeat, moving closer still.

"The other part-a much bigger part-wants you the same way you seem to want me." My heart skipped a beat.

"Well, what is it going to be then? Which part are you going to go with?" I knew I shouldn't have been pushing my luck but I wasn't able to resist. Bella took a deep breath and stared me straight in the eye. A moment passed before she sighed again.

"Why do you ask when you already know?"

"It's nice to hear, all the same."

"Regardless, I need you to realize just how bad I am for you."

"I have."

"Have you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I have Bella. I know the danger you are to me but my decision is made. What is yours going to be?" Her expression softened just a bit. Sitting down beside me, she pressed her cold lips to mine very cautiously. My head swam, even after she pulled away.

"What are we doing?" She groaned lightly. I chuckled in response.

"Being very, very stupid."

* * *

**Okay! Sorry guys, I only got two chapters done on my holiday. It turned out that I didn't really have all that much time for writing. With that being said, chapter ten is almost finished since I've been working on it since I arrived home.**

**My holiday was great and luckily, I was in a hotel just three blocks away from the local Chapters. Needless to say, I was waiting outside the bookstore for it to open on August 2nd. Did anyone get to any midnight release parties for Breaking Dawn? If so, awesome! And finally, if you have already finished it-no matter how many times-how did you like it? Personally, I thought it was a little weird at first, but after thinking about it more and more I came to really love it. I just can't believe that that is it! I'm in complete denial. At least we still have Midnight Sun, right?**

**Quick little thing-I was in Vancouver, British Columbia during my trip and I went to the Capilano Suspension Bridge there. As I was walking around, I was looking at all the different things people had written on the boardwalk there. I just so happened to come across a little section where someone had written "Team Edward". I had to take a picture of it, which earned me some looks from people, but who cares. I found it funny, and it made my day.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like. :)**


	10. I Can See the Venom in Their Eyes

**So what, I don't own Twilight. So what. (Yeah, I like to sort-of-quote Jack Barakat…) Anyways! No, I do not own the fantastical world of Twilight because Stephenie Meyer does. The title of this chapter is from Bring It (Snakes on a Plane) by Cobra Starship.**

**I Can See the Venom in Their Eyes**

**Bella's POV:**

I arrived home at dawn once again. Though Edward had fallen back asleep quickly, I stuck around. I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to protect him, though the greatest danger to him all night was myself. I just couldn't get Alice's vision out of my mind-it couldn't have been me.

"How is it?" Alice asked as I walked through the door.

"Shouldn't you know? You're not seeing Edward with someone else, are you?"

"No," she replied slowly. _But I saw you with someone else…_

I stiffened. What could she have possibly seen that I would be with anyone else?

"Who?" I whispered. The next thing I saw in Alice's mind nearly threw me off balance.

_In the woods at night, I ran through the trees-obviously hunting. Suddenly a dark figure dropped from a tall Evergreen._

_"Bella…long time no see." The figure chuckled lightly. His voice was deep and menacing as he continued. "You know, I never did understand your…habits. Where's the fun?" The figure stepped into the moonlight, where I noticed the playfully dark smile on his face…and his ruby irises._

I gasped, eyes wide. Alice stared at me with concern.

"Bella? What is-" I ran to my room, dragging her with me. Arriving there, I shut the door. Although it didn't entirely matter-vampires can hear exceptionally well whether there's a door or not.

"Who is it Bella?" Alice whispered. I could hear the panic even in that and I was sure that I appeared close to hysterics. I gripped the door handle; shaping it to the inside of my hand I couldn't look Alice in the eyes as I answered, nearly silent.

"James."

* * *

**Alice's POV:**

As Bella told me about James, I couldn't help but worry even more.

"I met James when I was out on my own for that little while…"

"Your rebellion?" I asked. Bella finally looked up at me.

"Yes." She said, coolly. "I was traveling when I met up with him, he being a nomad and all. I thought he could be a valuable companion at the time."

"But?" Bella shuddered a little.

"He's a tracker. And a malicious one at that…while I would be the one to help someone from a stalker or a thief or a cold-blooded murderer, he was the stalker and the murderer. Eventually I couldn't handle it any longer and I left him. Not without a fight though…" If my stomach could turn, it would've at that moment.

"What would bring him here now?"

"I don't know."

"Could he be looking for you?" I asked timidly.

"I don't know," Bella repeated, her voice flat. We were silent for a while but when Bella spoke again, it seemed as though she was talking to herself. "I thought he had a new mate," she muttered. "That Victoria…"

"You were his _mate?_" I hissed involuntarily.

"No!" Bella snapped back. "He expressed an interest in me, but I refused. Though he didn't take it coolly." I tried to wrap my head around it all. I knew that Bella had left ten years after becoming a vampire, but I hadn't known any of this…

"Could you be-"

"-the one he's here for? I doubt it." She finished. "Why, after all this time? No, it has to be something different." Bella paced back and forth, the room progressively getting lighter as dawn broke. Suddenly, her head snapped up as if something had just occurred to her.

"Alice, the other day…you saw something about me, right?" Her question caught me off guard.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"The night of Edward's date, I came home and you said you had seen something. But I didn't want to know."

"Oh," I replied, things snapping into place.

"It wasn't anything with Edward and…James. Was it?" I saw her expression grow frantic as she awaited my answer.

"No, if you remember correctly I was smiling as I told you about that."

"Right," she breathed a sigh of relief and her shoulders loosened from the tense pose. "What was it, then?"

"I thought you didn't want to know…" I smirked lightly, but I soon noticed that Bella wasn't one for humour that morning. Her impatience rolled off of her in waves. I sighed a little and continued. "I saw him here. Edward. Meeting everybody." She raised an eyebrow at 'everybody' and I knew what she was getting at. "Okay, maybe not _everybody_. Sorry to say that Rose hasn't smartened up by then."

"That's all it was? Nothing life threatening for him? Well, other than walking into a house full of vampires."

"That's all, Bells. I promise, we'll all be on our best behaviour."

"I think I should wait a little bit before bringing him here." She said, more to herself again. "Let things settle down after last night and all…"

"Your decision," I said before standing up. I patted her shoulder and walked down to the room Jasper and I shared. It swam in front of me and I knew another vision was coming.

_James had Edward pinned against a tree, ready to bite. Bella arrived just in time to keep it from happening. Brief flashes of fighting entered before I saw James escape and lunge for Edward, biting him just above the collarbone._

I came to and found myself gasping for breath. Which was ridiculous considering we don't need to breathe.

"Alice?" I head Jasper mutter in my ear, right before going under again.

_Edward's body lay there, motionless and blood flowing freely from where James bit him. Screaming sounded off in the distance, though it was unintelligible._

I saw Jasper's face in front of mine again, but it didn't last for long. It swam there until I was back in the dark forest.

_Bella held Edward's broken body in her arms. His rose and fell slowly, as if he was asleep. Bella cried tearless sobs while James stood in front of them-laughing._

His cruel laughter still rang in my ears as I pulled myself out of the vision once and for all. I was in Jasper's arms immediately, shuddering as I felt him try to soothe me.

Almost as quickly as the despair took me, I felt the wave of calm wash over me. I was amazed to find myself on the floor, but I didn't think twice about it. I buried my face in Jasper's shoulder and shut my eyes, trying not to think about what I'd just seen-for both my sake and Bella's.

* * *

**Okay, there it is, chapter ten. This is where it all starts to unravel…**

**Not a long note here. I don't really have much to say today, miraculously. So just review if you like!**


End file.
